


Art for The Art of Magic

by sunryder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fanart, Gen, X-Men Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art done for lilacsigil's XMBB story, The Art of Magic. It's really quite wonderful, go read it!</p>
<p>Charles, Erik, and Raven in their Hogwarts uniforms and everyday clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Art of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilacsigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Getting of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786615) by [lilacsigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil). 



> The cast is all in their first year, and since drawing children is beyond my ability, I give you... chibis.


End file.
